The present invention relates to the field of agricultural and animal husbandry, more specifically, a trolling reel configured for use in angling.
A trolling reel is a device used in angling. The trolling reel is also commonly referred to as a level wind reel, a bait casting reel, a line counter reel, a two speed level reel, a casting reel, and a lever drag reel. A common alternative to the selection of a trolling reel is a spin casting reel. The primary differences between the trolling reel and the spin casting reel is: 1) a trolling reel is superior in laying out and managing a fishing line when trolling for fish; however, 2) a spin casting reel is superior in catching large and strong fish. The reason that the spin casting reel is superior with large and strong fish is that the spin casting reel is more stable than a trolling reel. Specifically, the trolling reel tends to twist in response to the strong pressures generated by fish trying to evade capture. This is because of the traditional top mounting of the trolling reel. The reason for this twist is that a fish that applies pressure on the fishing rod will cause the fishing rod to curve such that the bottom side of the fishing rod will form a concave surface. When the fishing rod is arranged such the fishing line runs along the top of the fishing rod (a common arrangement for trolling reels), when the fishing rod bends, the amount of fishing line paid out through the guides will be less than the circumference formed by the fishing rod. This causes the fishing line to put pressure against the fishing guides which will cause the fishing rod to move in a random and unstable manner. By running the fishing line along the bottom of the fishing rod, the amount of fishing line paid out through the guides will be greater than the circumference formed by the fishing rod thereby avoiding this problem.
Clearly a device that eliminates this source of instability for a trolling reel would be of benefit for the angling community.